Fushigi Eien: The Mysterious Eternity
by Keiko C. Crawford
Summary: Kenshin-gumi is recovering from the affair with Makoto Shishio, when a magical being decides to visit. Apparently, someone just doesn't want to stay dead. Transported to a frightening modern day Tokyo, will Kenshin-gumi save the day? What happens when the
1. Default Chapter

FW: Hiyo all! This is just a simple prologue I thought up of!

MW: o-o;

Una:...something you wrote is only two pages....

Bardock:....Prologues are short right?

FW: --; Yes yes. We all know I write a lot. So shut up and-...looks at reviewers -; I mean, please read my humble little story! Don't forget to review!

MW: sigh

* * *

The house was dark. No one was home save for the young woman. She was rooting through an antique looking chest. She knew that something in the chest was calling her. Not unusual, seeing as how many of the items I her chest contained odd magical items or charms of some sort. Today, her calling was from an old leather bound book.

The young woman turned it over few times in her hands before opening it. It was simply titled:

Fushigi Eien: The Mysterious Eternity.

_Tell me nanimo wakaranai no demo/Tell me I don't understand anything, but_

_You say itsumo sonna kotoba mo/You always say those kinds of words, too_

The young woman turned to the first page, and saw that it was blank. If she did not have endless patience and an endless abundance of curiosity, then she might have tossed the book away. But her patience was rewarded when words started to appear on the paper.

_Surechigau dake no you find another way/You find another way where we only pass each other by_

_Owatteku sekai wo tobidashite, you know?/And rush out into a world that's ending, you know?_

'This is a story that is happening as you read it. Be you in the same world, or even the same dimension, it shall occur. Thou hast opened this book, and started the ever turning wheel of eternity.'

_Hello Hello, It's a New World_

_Hikari yori hayaku monokuro no supiido de/Faster than light, with monochromic speed_

_Hello Hello, It's a New World_

_Jikan yori tooku kakenukeru you're so far away/Further away than time, I run through it; you're so far away_

'I am Bourei, a fairy of time, one of ten who control and keep all dimensions and planes of existence in working order. By opening this, you have summoned heroes to stir. I shall use this as a signal to guide them to save the world, to keep it in its everlasting perfection of time. You shall accompany us on our journey, and if we should fail, you shall be given the alarm and way to go for help.'

_Baby remoneedo nagesuteta no mou/Baby, I already threw out the lemonade_

_Too sweet chokoreeto hobattetara/If the too-sweet chocolate was sticking to my cheek_

'What is time, you ask? Some will tell you time is what occurs because of the revolutions the planets take around our sun. Others would say it is an evil monster that slowly consumes us all. But whatever you may view time as, for now, all of it's bonds shall be shattered.'

_Sukoshizutsu tokeru hitokakera de/With a single fragment melting little by little,_

_Kawarihajimeru; So slow/We'll start to change so slowly_

'I shall take eight members of an era, and take them to a future world, in which an evil they had previously thwarted plans to rise again. What is this evil you ask?'

_Can't you feel it everywhere?_

_Hello, hello Mr. Moonlight_

_Arifureta yoru wo nana-iro ni nurikaete/Repainting the mundane night into a rainbow_

'Well, I am forbidden to tell you. Just as I know past and present, I know the future as well as what it holds. I can not go sharing this information, or else things would fall into chaos. And chaos brings destruction and death. We have no need for that yet. But when the time for your world draws near, chaos and destruction will come to pass. Do not fear it. Fear of the unknown causes such things unnecessarily.'

_Hello, hello Mr. Moonlight_

_Tsukiakari abite kasoku-suru/And bathing in the moonlight, I'll accelerate_

_Driving through the night_

'Prepare, young reader, for a journey like none you have ever imagined. The future will hold things you could never imagine. It holds people that have come to live again in a new era.'

_Hello Hello It's a New World_

_Hikari yori hayaku monokuro no supiido de/Faster than light, with monochromic speed_

_Hello Hello It's a New World_

_Jikan yori tooku kakenukeru you're so far away/Further away than time, I run through it; you're so far away_

_Hello, hello! It's a New World_

* * *

FW: That was just the prologue.

MW: --; Uhh...duh!

Bakura: oO; who's the chick?

FW: You have to wait.

Bardock: Man! That sucks! Who is it?!

FW: Your mom.

Bardock:...really?

Una: --; No Bardock.


	2. Everlasting Story

FW: Miiiiiinnaaaaaa-saaaaaaan! Guess whoooooo?

MW: Ano, people here might not know us. This IS your first Kenshin story..

Una: And it IS one thirty in the morning.

Bardock: And you HAVE had a lot of sugar.

Bakura: And you HAVE been reading a lot of yaoi doujinshi involving Kenshin and Sano...

Amidamaru: And you have also been- _**smacked**_ Itai xx;

FW: _**eye twitch**_ I get it. Just shut up and read the story!  
Yami: We are just warning the audience that from this point on, their sanity might not be the same. Ever.

FW: Oh pish posh. That's just a rumor.

Una: **_pointing to chart_** Nope. It's been statistically proven. You cause large amounts of insanity in people.

FW: ..; Just read the story people! I promise that it's really good! All reviewers get to...uhh...light Shishio on fire....either that or get a cookie. Maybe a hug from Okita XD. Enjoy and please review!

P.S. I don't own RK. I wish I did though xP. I also don't own Una, Bardock, Yami, Bakura or Amidamaru. I just hold them hostage for my reviewer box XD

* * *

The day was like any other. The sun shone brightly down on the Kamiya dojo and its occupants. Kenshin was at his post doing the laundry and keeping an eye on Ayame and Suzame. Karou and Yahiko were sparring inside the dojo, and Sano was loafing about on the engawa, fishbone in his mouth as always.

"Ken-nii! Play with us!" Suzame cried, tossing a ball to Kenshin.

"Oro?"

"Play Play Ken-nii!" Ayame chanted, bouncing up and down. Kenshin gently bounced the ball back and forth with the girls, thinking to himself.

'Summer-time. So many children are born in the summer. In fact, more children are being born now than ever before. Megumi-dono and Gensai-sensei must be very busy. Maybe it's because this is such a nice world to have children in. Sessha thinks he played a role in that, no matter how bloody and sinful it was. Karou-dono looks so nice today; she's getting to be a marriageable age. Sessha wonders if maybe she will-...' Kenshin shook himself. He didn't believe that he deserved Karou. She was just to innocent for his sin stained hands. She'll find someone, he reassured himself.

"Ken-nii!"

"Oro?"

"Ken-nii! Pay attention! The ball is rolling away!" Suzame cried, pointing to the stray ball that was being blown outside the gate by an odd summer breeze. Kenshin caught it outside the gate, and noticed that Megumi and Dr. Gensai had returned.

"Ah, Megumi-dono! Gensai-sensei! How did it go?" Kenshin asked, walking over to the pair.

"Twins! Can you believe it? Both healthy! It's a wonderful miracle." Dr. Gensai said with a broad smile on his face.

"Ah, Sessha is happy to hear that. Was Megumi-dono there to save the day again?"

Megumi gave her typical laugh with her hand to her mouth, as fox ears popped out of her head.

"Ken-san, you give me to much credit!" Megumi said, walking inside the gate to the front yard. She took up a seat on the engawa next to Sano.

"Oi, Fox doctor." Sano said, shifting the fishbone in his mouth.

"Rooster head. Did you have a nice day?"

Sano shrugged. "Same as always."

"Freeloading as always?"

"Aa."

"Gensai-sensei! Welcome back!" Karou said, running out of the dojo, bokken still in hand.

"Ah, Karou-chan! It went well. And how are you today?"

"I'm fine thank you."

"You may be fine, but you still fail to see that I'M more suited for Ken-san." Megumi said, stifling a laugh.

"What makes you say that you vixen?!" Karou said, her anger rising.

"Well, I am a sophisticated doctor, and a proper lady. Not some sweaty, cross-dressing, bokken swinging...what was it Saitou called you? Ah! Tanooki girl! Ohohhohohohoho!" Megumi said, laughing with her fox ears cropping up again. Karou had heard enough. She charged after Megumi, and chased her all around the front yard.

"Busu chasing the fox again?" Yahiko said, wiping the sweat off his brow with the sleeve of his gi.

"Aa." Sano replied.

Dr. Gensai was conversing with Kenshin, while Suzame and Ayame resumed their game of catch by the gate, waiting for their grandfather to take them home. Just a few short yards away, Saitou Hajime sneezed a few times.

'Damn it.' he thought. 'Who the hell is talking about me now?' Not noticing where he was walking, Saitou walked right past the dojo, only to have his hat swept off by a wayward ball.

"Gomen-nasai Police officer-san!" Suzame said, picking up Saitou's hat.

"Gomen gomen!" Ayame chanted. Saitou turned, putting on his best Fujita Gorou smile as he knelt down to the girls, handing them their ball.

"It's no trouble little ones." he said, readjusting his hat back on his head. 'Children.' he thought to himself. 'I hate children. Yet Tokio doesn't seem to want to understand that. She drives me insane sometimes.' Saitou was about to walk off, when Dr. Gensai hailed him.

"Ah! Fujita-san! How are you? How's the wife?"

"We are both fine. Thanks to you, my wife has fully recovered from that nasty head cold she got."

"No problem. It's what I do. I hope to see you again soon, Fujita-san!" Dr. Gensai said, walking off.

"Aa! I would like the same!" Saitou said, smiling and waving. 'Doctors. Something else I loathe and despise. Well, now that he's gone, I can get back to my rou-' Saitou's train of thought was cut off by a scream. Even though he may have hated it's occupants, he WAS a police officer, and also extremely determined not to let anyone kill the Battousai but him. Saitou drew his sword and walked into the yard, only to find the dojo's residents backed up on the engawa. A small creature that looked somewhat human sat on a floating broom in the center of the yard. The creature looked female, as her figure showed through her sheen dress. The dress was different from anything Kenshin-gumi had ever seen before. It was a long, flowing, partially see-through western style dress. The straps didn't stay on her shoulder, but they hung about them. Her skin was a light blue, and her hair was a light silver blue.

"Oh, I apologize. Did I startle you all?" the fairy woman said with a giggle.

"Who are you? Sessha would like a name." Kenshin said, one hand going for his sakabatou, the other arm going around Karou. His eyes were flickering on the border of his deadly amber color. Karou was to afraid of those eyes to say anything, so she just stood, holding her own bokken out towards the creature. Sano stood in front of Megumi, his hands still in his pockets, trying his best to hide the fact that he was very afraid of anything supernatural.

"My, my. And here my information says you don't hurt women." the fairy said, pulling a large stack of papers from a bag on her broom.

"Hmm....ah! Here we are! " the woman said in a singsong voice as she pulled a small stack of papers out of the larger one. "Himura Kenshin. Age: 28. Occupation: Formerly Hitokiri Battousai, shadow assassin to the Ishin Shishi. Considered by many politicians to have had a big hand in building the Meji Era. Is now a ruroni. Residence: Kamiya Dojo. Features: Red hair and cross-shaped scar on his right cheek. Skills: Trained in the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, but instead of a real sword, he uses a sakabatou, for fear of releasing the true him to the outside world again. Hates this era because: No matter what he does, he always brings trouble to the dojo, and his precious Karou-dono. Sometimes wishes he was never born, not realizing that things would have been worse than they are now, had he never existed.....tsk tsk tsk. It's a horrible thing, to wish you had never been born," the woman chided, wagging her finger at Kenshin as if he were a naughty child.

"Just who the hell are you and how do you know about us?!" Sano yelled, preparing to strike the thing right off her broom. The woman just flipped through her papers and pulled out another profile.

"Sagara Sanosuke. Age: 19. Occupation: Formerly the feared street fighter for hire Zanza. Before that, he was a member of the Sekihoutai before they were betrayed by the Ishin Shishi. Is now a freeloader. Residence: He lives at Ruffians Row, but he is often seen at the Akebeko, various gambling houses, or here at the Kamiya Dojo. Features: Aku symbol on his jacket. Red bandana tying up his messy brown hair. Commonly known as 'Rooster Head'. Skills: Exceptional hand-to-hand combat skills, as well as skills with a zanbatou. Trained by the monk Anji for a week to learn the Futae no Kiwami. Hates this era because: It killed his friends in the Sekihoutai, murdered his role model and sub father, Sagara Souzou, and labeled them as 'evil.'"

"She seems to have you down pat rooster head. Although, I may have to arrest you for trespassing, along with stalking these people. I really don't want to since I find this quite entertaining, but it's my job." Saitou said, approaching the woman, who held up one finger to show that she wanted another minute.

"Saitou Hajime, alias: Fujita Gorou. Age: 35. Occupation: Former Third Captain of the Shisengumi. Now Head of Police. Residence: A decent house in the suburbs of Tokyo, with his young wife Tokio. Features: Spider-like bangs and wolf like golden eyes. Skills: Trained in Shisengumi sword fighting, refined to his own tastes. Hates this era because: The ways he treasured so deeply are dead, and corruption is spreading to quickly for his 'Aku Soku Zan' to contain it. Poor you. It must be so hard. Says here your wife is a rare beauty. Also nearly ten years younger than yourself. What did you do? Knock her up? Or did you point a sword at the poor girl's throat and threaten her? Or maybe, she's just a whore and you pass her off as your wife." the woman said, her voice practically dripping actual acid from her mouth.

"Look here you thing, you've made a large and fatal mistake. You've pushed me over the edge. You insulted my wife. No one dares to insult MY WIFE! You will die you biological mishap, and you will die slowly and painfully."

No one moved. Saitou was practically glowing a deep red. His growling filled the yard, and the woman actually looked startled.

"What's the matter, fairy girl? Scared of the big, bad Wolf?" Saitou said with a sadistic grin on his face, his canines fully pronounced. Saitou drew himself into his famous Gatotsu stance, and was going to lunge himself full force at the woman, when a familiar voice called out from the gate.

"Hiiiiiimuuuraaaaaaaa! I've come to visiiiit! Aoshi-sama came too! Isn't that-.....?" Misao stopped dead at the gate. Aoshi instantly drew his kodachi and placed them in front of Misao.

"What's the meaning of this?" Aoshi demanded, walking forward so Misao was as close as she would get to him. Saitou grinned and stood upright.

"Yare yare, the Weasel girl and the damn ninja have come to see us. What a pleasant surprise."

"Yay! Everyone I'm supposed to take is here! Whoo hoo! You did a job for me!" the woman squealed, clapping her hands together. "Now that we are all here, I shall introduce myself."

"Finally. You're even more stubborn and ugly than Busu here." Yahiko jabbed his thumb behind him, pointing at Karou, who in turn hit him on the head with her bokken.

"I'll let that one slide, little one." the fairy woman said, tossing a lock of her wavy hair over her shoulder.

"What do you mean Little One?! You're shorter than I am!"

"I am Bourei, one of ten time fairies. I hold the power to travel back and forth trough time, as well as other dimensions. I can also bring people with me, but if they do not exist or are no longer alive to the time that I bring them, they will be nothing but spirits, so only a limited number of people see you. Granted, those limited number of people see such things daily and are usually not perturbed by it. I was sent here because you all harbor some hate against this new era, or hate against yourselves. If this journey does not help to correct your feelings, then they whole world may just fall into utter chaos in the next century."

"Why should we come with you?" Megumi asked.

"Simple. Someone who once was dead has a plan to rise again."

"Damn it. No one stays dead anymore!" Saitou growled. "First of all, I wasn't supposed to be alive. Then there was Okita. Damn man popped up in Osaka a few years back. Then there was the Battousai, then Shishio! Now who's unearthed himself from the grave?! Buddha himself?!"

Bourei giggled and held a finger to her mouth. "HiMitsuuuuuuu!" she squealed in a singsong voice.

"Damn it. Telling us 'It's a secret' only makes things worse." Sano said, stepping off the engawa.

"Oh? How so?" Bourei asked.

"It makes us want to go." Aoshi said. While everyone had been listening to Saitou's ramblings, he noticed a sharp flare in everyone's ki. They all wanted to go. Whether or not they would come back was of no importance. Someone said the world was in danger. Moreover, the only ones who could stop that danger was them. Aoshi gave a mental sigh.

"Yattaze! Okay, everyone, hold on to someone if you get queasy! This is gonna be a bumpy ride!"

Karou grabbed the hands of both Yahiko and Kenshin, while Sano surprisingly latched himself onto Megumi.

"What are you doing rooster head?" Megumi asked, with one of her eyebrows arched.

"Uhhh....making sure you're safe?" Sano said, obviously afraid of this up and coming travel through time. Megumi just laughed.

"No person you want to latch onto Saitou-san? Ah, just like her." Bourei said with a smile.

"Feh." Saitou lit up his cigarette. "I don't latch onto people. People latch onto me. I don't need protection, I give it. That's why I am what I am."

"She told me the same thing."

Before Saitou could inquire who this 'she' was, the world seemed to spin around mercilessly.

"Stop the world I wanna get off!" Sano cried, clinging on to Megumi.

When the spinning came to an abrupt end, Kenshin-gumi found themselves transparent, as well as their guide. Modern day Tokyo immediately grabbed their attention. The tall buildings, the millions of people, the stench of pollution that hung in the air, the bright lights, the strange sounds. Karou was the first to notice something vaguely familiar to them. They were standing in front of a soba cart.

"We are here to meet your reincarnations. They have a part of your souls placed inside them at birth; therefore, they have skills and personalities, even looks like yours. Some are even direct descendants of a few of you. Now, does anyone here know someone addicted to soba?" Bourei said with a catty smile. Saitou smirked and flicked some ash from his cigarette.

"So ka? Well then, where is he? Where's my reincarnate?"

Bourei began to giggle madly. "Just like the family. Everyone expects males. It's so entertaining!"

Kenshin-gumi scouted around the small stand for a man bearing Saitou's looks or demeanor. When Bourei kept laughing, she changed herself into a modern looking girl. She wore a high school uniform, with a black blazer, with a white undershirt and a red bow. Her short skirt was black, as were her knee-high stockings. Bourei was now as tall as Karou, and had her hair in big silverish-blue pigtails. No one seemed to notice that a girl appeared out of nowhere, but a few confused passersby blinked a few times in confusion, with a small 'What the hell?'. Bourei skipped up to the soba cart, and was about to poke what looked like a young man in the back of the head, when her hand was grabbed.

"What have I told you about interrupting people's meals you accursed fairy?" the voice seemed high for a male. Saitou hoped to Kami-sama that he was straight. Otherwise, Saitou would just kill himself right there.

"Awww, Haji-kun! Come on and play a little!" Bourei said, playing with Haji's braid. "Why don't you cut this hmm? Doesn't it get in the way of your job?"

"It's my pride as a samurai. I shall keep my hair a certain length for all of my days, and if it is ever cut I shall never be allowed to return to my home until it has grown back."

"I thought half of your family despised you..." Bourei said, letting go of the young man's hair. Bourei then went to hug him, but purposely slid her hands around his upper chest. This caused a strange reaction. In a flash, Bourei's arm was being twisted behind her back, and Haji was standing. The only thing was, Kenshin-gumi now had a full view of the young man. What they thought to be a young man, was in fact...

"....a girl.....in a hundred and forty odd years....HALF OF MY SOUL IS PUT INTO A WOMAN?!" Saitou wasn't very pleased. He had expected a young man. Not some bitchy loud-mouthed woman.

"I always knew you were a les! Or at least bi. Damn little fairy." Haji released Bourei and continued eating.

"You hurt me Hajiko!"

'So that's the girl's name. Hajiko. How DARE my family give my name to some insolent, loud mouthed-'

"Oi, Haijiko-kun, you never told me why you got that tattoo. I've never really seen it before." Before Bourei could poke at her breast again, Hajiko turned to face the street. Hajiko was wearing a low cut, short black tank top. Right over the spot where her heart was, there seemed to be a small tattoo.

"Wot's it say?"

"It's my family's motto."

"I thought your family-"

"Shut it. It says 'Aku Soku Zan'. It's something that was created by my great-great-great grandfather Saitou Hajime. The family has kept to this saying ever since. We root out evil in a corrupt world. Sadly, our family itself is becoming corrupt. My line is dying a slow, poisonous death. But if all fails, I will remain, the duty of Aku Soku Zan solely on my shoulders."

"Hajiko....I never....but...most of your family....how did you get chosen?"

"Members who will uphold Aku Soku Zan are handpicked at the age of four. I at first was not allowed, until I picked up a shinai and beat down a cousin of mine, for teasing a littler cousin of mine for being short. I was four, he was nine. At the age of ten, certain trainees are again handpicked to begin training that is more ruthless so they will uphold our motto. The saying is burned into their skin right above their heart, so they never forget what they are on this earth to do." Hajiko stood, paid for her soba and began to walk away, her golden wolf eyes glittering with sadness for a moment. Hajiko brushed her spider like bangs out of her eyes, when Bourei grabbed her by the silky black braid.

"But, the head of the family chooses the candidates right? He hates you! Don't lie to me! I know it! I was there when you were born! He wanted to give you up! How did you ever-"

"I burned the saying into my own chest. That is why mine is different from everyone else's. It's my handwriting, my own promise. Not a promise to my grandfather. Not a promise to my family. But a promise to myself and Saitou Hajime that I will continue to rid this world of evil. That is what convinced my fool of a grand father. Now if you excuse me, I have some evil to slay. Hajiko gently turned, sadly smiling at Bourei, before disappearing into the crowd.

Saitou felt...strange. He suddenly forgot all about gender. He forgot where they were. He forgot he was transparent. Saitou ran after this young girl as fast as he could. He forgot all doubt he had. This girl was exactly like him. Determined and stubborn. A lonely wolf taking care of those around her with watchful eyes. Ostracized by her family for some unknown reason. A true believer of 'Aku Soku Zan'.

Meanwhile, Kenshin-gumi solemnly followed the path that Saitou took. Bourei finally arrived at a large building, which looked almost devoid of occupants, save for one lighted room near the top of the building. As they floated up to the lighted room, a headless body, shortly followed by it's head, fell out of the broken window into a car. Bourei stared at Hajiko, who was cleaning off her sword.

"...I didn't kill him. He fell."

Bourei began to laugh. "Ah, Kanryuu made me sick. He tried to get Haruko-imoto on his side no da."

"Aa. But the bastard's dead so-" Hajiko was cut off when someone kicked the door in. Hajiko threw up the traditional sign of defeat and swore.

'Shit! Cops!' was her first thought, until she saw a pair of cold golden eyes staring at her. "Oh." she sighed. "It's just you Battousai!...wait....Battousai?!...eep."

The Battousai moved further into the room, a cold death glare set on his face.

"Uhh....how are you?"

"Shi-ne.' was all that the Battousai answered with, as he drew his sword and charged at Hajiko. Hajiko quickly parried the move.

"Can't we work this out?" she asked, shifting her body to avoid a shorter sword. The Battousai dropped his short sword and went to grab Hajiko's neck, but as she pulled away, his hand accidentally grabbed something else. The Battousai's hand was placed firmly on her left breast, squeezing it hard.

"Oro?" his deep voice was filled with confusion "A...woman?"

"Get. Your. Hand. OFF. My. Breast!"

The Battousai quickly withdrew his hand and apologized.

"I am sorry, Hajiko-chan." he said, picking up his swords and sheathing them again. "Although, woman or not, you have STILL been killing my targets." Hajiko visibly gulped at that. "You owe me the lives of four men now. How are you fixing to pay me hmm?"

"Ano..."

"Well?"

Before Hajiko could squeak out an answer, the burglar alarm went off.

"Fuck!" Hajiko yelled. She stuck out her hand. "Temporary truce, Shinta-san?"

Shinta grabbed and shook her hand. "Deal."

As the two took of running, Kenshin-gumi was staring in shock at the scene.

"Oro?! That can not be Sessha!"

Saitou smirked. "Hmph. Apparently your soul has become what it was always meant to be Battousai. A hitokiri."

"This Shinta-san might still be good! Kenshin isn't all bad and you know it!" Karou said, putting a hand on Kenshin's shoulder to reassure him. Bourei led the transparent entourage to the stairwell, where they quickly caught up with the two assassins. Hajiko was in her high-heeled boots, something she was not accustomed to running down twenty flights of stairs in. Before long, Hajiko lost her footing and began to fall. Shinta had a few options in those few split seconds. He could have let her fall to her death or left her for the police. He could have stabbed her in the back right there. He did none of these. Instead, his hands grabbed her around the waist, and pulled her up to him. Shinta swept Hajiko up bridal style and ran down the stairwell with god-like speed.

"You know when this is over I may have to kill you, sprained ankle or not."

"Then I never want these stairs to end..." Hajiko meant to think her sentence to herself, but it accidentally came out. Shinta stopped at a landing and looked at her.

"Did you just...."

"Ano....Shut up and keep running!" Hajiko said, knocking Shinta over the head with her fist. After they exited the building, Shinta was even polite enough to carry her quite a few blocks away from the crime scene. He set Hajiko down on the hood of her car and looked at her. 'What did she mean by that?' he pondered as he began to walk away. "Consider this a gift for what you did. I'll let you live. For now."

"A gift for what, Shinta-san?"

"....saying something nice about me. You should blush more. It looks good on you." Hajiko wanted to stop him, but Shinta all but disappeared into the inky night. Hajiko sighed and started her car.

"I better get to Kanni's before that tanooki tries to cook...again. Kami-sama knows she tries."

Bourei turned back to her transparent hostages and gave her all too familiar cat smile. "Any guesses?"

All eyes turned to Karou, who was angered by the assumption, however correct it may have been.

"So what if the girl can't cook?! It's not MY fault!"

"Actually...it is." Bourei began to giggle. "We noticed that ninety percent of the women in the Kamiya line can not cook. Your mother was one of the few exceptions to this Karou-chan. We blame it on freak genetics. We like to call it the Kamiya Cooking Deficiency Gene." Bourei all but collapsed from her laughing. Karou was going to hit Bourei with her bokken, but a new voice stopped them. A small redheaded teen was standing at the door to Hajiko's car.

"Hajiko-dono, it's nice to see you. You shouldn't drive with that twisted ankle that you shouldn't."

"Keni-outoto, now is not the time to be lecturing me. I have a headache and a sprained ankle. Do you want a ride or not?"

"Sessha shall drive. Would you mind, Hajiko-dono?" Keni said, slipping the shopping bags he held into the back seat of her convertible.

"No. I wouldn't mind at all." Hajiko tossed the keys to Keni, and walked around to the passenger side of the car. Keni politely opened the door for her and helped Hajiko in.

"Damn it Keni. Why do you have to be so nice to me? Our families are out for each other's blood. You know that."

"Sessha is nice to you because you protect Kanni-dono." Hajiko mock punched Keni's cheek. Just like Shinta, he had a cross shaped birthmark on his cheek.

"Don't be giving me that protection crap. You know I hate admitting I have a motherly side to me." Keni just laughed as he drove the car.

"Hmm....Kanni is it? Well then! We shall see if the Kamiya line ever grows more deserving of Ken-san! Ohohohoho!"

Karou was about to comment, when Bourei began an incantation. A short while later, they arrived at a handsome dojo in a suburb.

Yahiko's jaw hung slightly open "Wow....it kinda look like our dojo..."

Karou bopped him on the back of the head with her bokken. "You mean MY dojo."

"Busu."

Sano chewed on his fishbone, impatient with the whole ordeal. "How long will it take for the wolf chick and the Kenshin kid to get here? I'm getting hungry."

"With Keni-outoto driving? Hmm...about fifteen minutes."

"What happens when Hajiko-san drives this thing you call a car? Something bad?" Misao asked.

"Hmm....just put Saitou-san here behind the wheel." This comment was returned with a large amount of shuddering from the group. They might not have exactly known what a car could do, but they looked fast and dangerous. Saitou behind the wheel of such a thing was well...absolutely terrifying.

As Hajiko's car pulled in the driveway, a young girl with ebony hair and big blue eyes ran out of the dojo. The house smelled faintly of smoke, and the girl's bright blue kimono and pink obi were smudged with ash. Her fingers were also slightly bandaged. Never the less, she wore a smile as she saw her two friends come home. This smile faded though, when the girl saw Hajiko could not walk on her own.

"Onee-san! Daijobu? What happened to your ankle? Can you stand?"

"Kanni imoto. I'm fine. I just sprained my ankle, and no, I can't walk."

Kanni supported Hajiko on the opposite side of Keni. This was a bit awkward, seeing as how Hajiko was at least a head and a half taller than the both of them when she wore her boots. After getting Hajiko settled onto the couch, Keni bandaged her ankle while Kanni dialed a number on the phone.

"Haru-chan?.....It's Kanni....I need your help.....No! I did NOT burn down my dojo.....No! I am still a virgin! How dare you even ask if I'm pregnant!...It's an emergency....Yes I am sure no one here is pregnant...No, Souzou isn't plastered....No, Hotaru did not get kidnapped again.....No, Keni did not injure himself with a kitchen knife again....it's Onee-san...." Kanni pulled the phone away from her ear and the girl on the other end seemed hysterical. "I think she's fine....she showed up with a sprained ankle...yeah...I dunno if she has any other injuries though....Might be best if you do...Alright. See you soon!"

Kanni hung up the phone and went over to the couch where Hajiko lay.

"I called Haru-chan so she can-" Hajiko tossed the magazine she was reading at Kanni

"Why?! One: It's just a sprain and two: I fucking HATE doctors! Even Haruko!"

"Onee-san, as long as you are under my roof, it's my rules. Unless you'd rather go back to your actual house. I'm sure they'd just loooove to welcome YOU back."

Hajiko didn't say anything, but she did mutter something about 'damn tanooki girl' and shoved a piece of pocky in her mouth.

"Sessha thinks it is going to be a long night, Kanni-dono."

"Yes. Since it's going to be a long night, would you mind asking Bourei why she is talking to herself about how phones work?"

* * *

FW: w00000000t! First chapter done! Despite Word bitchiness!

Bakura: e.e orooooooo.

Yami: oo; Did he just say "Oro?"

Una: Oro?

Amidamaru: Oh! This sounds fun! Oro!

MW: Oro!

FW: Oro oro oro oro!

Bardock: Oro bitch!

Bakura: Oroooooooooo!

Kenshin: Oro?

Yami: --; I'm surrounded by idiots. Please stay tuned for the next chapter everyone...


End file.
